


Wade Is A Romantic, Yo

by Rad_Loser_Weenie



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Sloppy Writing, Spideypool giftfic, THE BOXES - Freeform, a stupid cat, blink and you'll miss Avengers, minor Bob Agent of Hydra, no proof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rad_Loser_Weenie/pseuds/Rad_Loser_Weenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is tired, oh dear sweet lords of science is he tired! He just wants to go back to the apartment, eat food with Wade, and ignore this whole day. But...Wade's acting a little weird, what's wrong with his masked man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade Is A Romantic, Yo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel’s wonderful characters, especially not Wade Wilson or Peter Parker. I make no monetary profit from this story, only the knowledge that I will _hopefully_ be able to make _Jellyfishsandwitch_ smile by posting this story. 
> 
> This story will be featuring the characters of Wade Wilson (AKA Deadpool) and Peter Parker (AKA Spider-Man) as portrayed by Ryan Reynolds and Andrew Garfield respectively, (as in, RR as Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and AG as Peter Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man [2012])   
> I have created this story as an assignment for Tumblr’s SpideyPool Valentine 2014, and my assignment was user _Jellyfishsandwitch_. I hope they like the story!!

He was tired, oh dear lords of science was he ever _tired_. It had been a long, boring day of constant vigilance, and only needing to stop a few minor altercations between some victims and harassers.   
Peter honestly just wanted to get into his shared apartment, strip off his costume, and take a long hot bath in that giant tub he’d been meaning to use. Maybe turn “Songza” on, on his StarkPad and use the concierge service for some mellow tunes. 

It was as he was dragging himself through the front door of the 3 bed, 2 1/2 bath apartment that his stomach gave a fierce growl in response to the smell of delicious… _holy crap is that Wade’s TexMex he smells, hallelujah!_.

He shut the door behind him and almost galloped into the kitchen, his eyes bright with hope that only blossomed when he spotted his partner in the kitchen, suited from the waist up in his usual body armor and mask, but in his favorite black boxers and pink bunny slippers from the waist down.   
“Oooh! You tell her, Bea! Ain’t no one got more sass than you!” 

Peter stifled a laugh at Wade’s statement, the mercenary watching a rerun of “The Golden Girls” on his laptop that was sat next to the stove. Of course, that didn’t stop Wade from quickly picking up one of the knives from the nearby block and chucking it at Peter’s head over his shoulder. Peter was so used to this, he caught it before it caused any plaster damage and smoothly flung it back into the block. 

“I’m home, babe. Smells amazing in here.” Peter’s voice was calm and bright, and Wade turned his head and gave Peter an honest to Einstein grin through that mask of his. “Welcome home, webhead! And you’re damn right it smells good in here. I’ve been slaving away over a hot stove for _hours_... **no, honestly, I don’t think it’s weird that he likes our food...why in the world wouldn’t he? We’re darn good cooks!**...and you had better eat every single bite of it!” Wade’s ever differentiating voice was a strangely comforting sound to the younger man, even if his arguments with _the boxes_ could get a little out of hand, sometimes. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it, Wade. I need to go shower, but I’ll be back to help, okay?” Peter wrapped his lean arms around Wade’s torso and gave a tight hug before kissing the masked man’s cheek. Wade nodded distractedly and waved him out of the kitchen, wooden spoon narrowly missing the brunet’s head. Peter just snickered and left the room. 

**’You know that we’re one lucky son of a bitch to have him, right?’**  
Wade stayed silent outwardly, but in his mind he wholeheartedly agreed with his Yellow Box.   
**_’It’s one thing to have him, man, it’s another thing to have practically no problems with his family...you know? Well...at least not in this universe.’_**   
He paused in his stirring when his white box said that, and by the time he snapped out of those memories, the food was done and he had to take it off the stove and put it on the hot plate on the table.   
**’Yo, I don’t know about you, but we had better get it together tonight...we can’t...we can’t mess this shit up. We only get this one chance.’**   
Wade felt the weight of his gift sitting in the pocket of his boxers, and he gulped nervously as he finished setting up the table. He could hear Peter coming down the hall and he knew it was show time. 

“Wade! Oh my Newtons, this...whoa, this all looks so awesome. Is there a special occasion I’m forgetting?” Peter was absolutely stunned when he looked up at Wade and saw that he’d removed his mask. Peter could see Wade’s mismatched eyes, now. Wade only ever took off his mask when he was going to be completely and utterly serious with Peter. The more slender brunet was worried, now.   
“Here, Petey...have a seat. I uh… **WE** , we made your favorite.” Peter’s brows furrowed and he slowly sat down, Wade pushing in his chair and then walking around to the other side of the table to sit down, as well. There was a string of tension in the air and both men knew it needed to go away. Peter tried to think of something to smooth out the atmosphere, and when Wade started rambling about his day, Peter actively joined in to try and calm things down. It worked, their meal was pretty awesome, by the time both men had cleaned out the large platter of food, they were both so much more relaxed. 

“But then, Bob came over and he was absolutely wrecked, like, I’ve never seen that kid so hammered before, and he reeked so badly. I had to get him as straight as I could before I let him out, otherwise, I’d be held responsible. Ugh, it was awful, Petey! I wanted to just toss him out the window so many times, I almost did! But then he puked and it landed on the downstairs neighbor lady’s stupid fucking cat and I had to pull him back in before I actually did drop him, I was laughing so hard!” Wade smiled when he saw Peter’ wiping tears away in laughter as he rocked slightly to try and calm down.   
“Occam, that was funny, Wade. Oh dear sweet Mendeleev. Whew! I love you so much, I can’t ever not laugh with you.” Peter’s smile was brilliant and he twined his and Wade’s fingers together, squeezing gently. Wade’s heart fluttered and he knew it was time. He reached into his boxers and pulled out the gift he’d had stashed away for months.

“I love you, too, Petey, trust me when I say that…” here, Wade walked to Peter’s side and knelt in front of him, holding the box open, the ring inside gleaming under the lights, “I want to have you with me forever. We...everyone in here...in me, we’ve never agreed about anyone before...and I can say with complete honesty that every single piece of me loves you. Will...will you be mine? Forever, Peter Parker?” 

Peter’s eyes were wide and it only took him two seconds to respond with a leaping hug and a mantra of yeses whispered into Wade’s ear. Wade smiled hugely and hugged Peter back, his heart still racing from the adrenaline rush asking that one question had given him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Petey.”


End file.
